Niño
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Cuando todos creen que Shikamaru es un niño, él encontrara la manera perfecta de probar lo contrario, ¿Y a quien mejor que a la sexi Temari? Nada como una noche de pasion.


**Seguramente ya tengo hasta la coronilla a mucha gente, pero no importa, aumentare los ShikaTema a como de lugar! Amo esa pareja, se nota mucho mas que cualquier otra, y mi mision es que haya mas paginas de esta que de ShikaIno :P no es por echar a mal, pero no me gusta esa convinacion, se me revuelve el estomago de pensarlo, Ino me cae bien siempre y cuando no se acerque a Shikamaru, pero respeto a la gente que le guste, por lo pronto, yo volvere a escribir one-shots de ellos hasta que se unan en el anime.**

**Si me recuerdan a Kurenai y Asuma, cuando Kakashi insinuo que ellos hacian buena pareja y Kurenai le tiro de loco, justo como paso con Shikamaru y Temari con Naruto, y ya todos sabemos que paso con aquellos dos maestros. XD**

**Sin mas, disfrten la lectura.**

* * *

Shikamaru vagaba por las calles de Konoha, estaba reamente deprimido, no esperaba apoyo de la Hokage, pero almenos de sus amigos si, almenos que lo comprendieran, o que le dieran animos, ya bastante era saberlo, como para que se lo dijeran.

_Niño_

Toda la aldea lo confideraba ya un hombre, un hombre de 19 años, echo y derecho, como se diria, un hombre que era un exelente ninja junnin, y que muy pocos sabian uqe en ocaciones ayudo a ANBU, pese a no ser uno, toda la gente lo conocia bien, era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, era independiente, vivia solo, tenia un trabajo, se ocupaba de su clan, persona de confianza de la Hokage, en fin, era como se ha dicho, un hombre.

Pero habia alguien que parecia no considerarlo como tal, sus mismos amigos se lo habian dicho, que al lado de esa joven mujer, el solo parecia un niño, fisicamente aparentaban la misma edad, pero no era asi, ella era tres años mayor que él, era madura, orgullosa, soberbia, y un sin fin de cosas mas que de solo pensarlas lo hacian sentirce aun mas...niño.

Solo eran tres años, no eran la gran cosa, ademas, muchos hombres eran mayores que las mujeres con quienes se casaban, incluso hasta 8 o 9 años, y a nadie le importaba.

Pero no es lo mismo, era los hombres quieres eran mayores, las mujeres no era comun, incluso se ve raro- Susurro una voz en su cabeza, y por primera vez en su vida odio el rol de mujer y hombre en el que tanto se empeñaba él. Pero ella siempre le decia que le daba igual los hombres que las mujeres, que tenian los mismos derechos, entonces ¿Porque no se sentia mejor?

Aun si eran solo unos años, incluso si solo fueran dias...serian dias que jamas podria alcanzarla, ella siempre iria un paso adelante que el en la vida.

Se sento en la banca del mirador, esa que estaba en la azotea y que ya nadie iba mas que él, a ver las nubes, pero ya no le reconfortaba como antes, ahora ese pequeño hobby le parecia bastante infantil, tal como él.

Con desgano termino acostandoce, Ino tenia razon, él era un hombre si...pero al lado de Temari solo era un niño. Un niño inexperto en la vida, y él odiaba eso. Deseaba ser un hombre completamente, sus amigos le daban igual, solo queria ser un hombre frente a ella, que Temari lo reconociera como tal, y parecia que eso nunca pasaria. En una ocacion mietras los dos caminaban por la calle, él siendo su guia y ella escuchandolo atentamente, una ancianita habia pasado y le pellizco la mejilla a Shikamaru, preguntandole a Temari si el era su hermano menor. En ese momento Temari solto una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza y despues siguieron caminando como si nada. Pero eso fue suficiente para Shikamaru, ahora lo entendia, sus amigos tenian razon.

Por mas que quisiera sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, sabia que eran ciertos, él solamente era un niño comparado con ella. No sabia como hacerle ver a Temari que era lo suficiente maduro como para estar con ella. Queria ser un hombre a los ojos de ella, un hombre _para ella._

Si solo Temari lo vira como tal, entonces podria mandar todo lo demas al demonio, solo ella, ¿Es que acaso Temari era tan inalcanzable? ¿O solo era asi para él? Parecia que jamas podria estar a su altura, ¡malditos sentimientos! Cada vez que parecia estar mas cerca de ella, mas cerca de estar a su altura, pasaba algo y él quedaba como un niño ¡un maldito niño!

Por mas inteligente que fuese, no conseguia una solucion, solo una! maldita sea! cualquier solucion estaba bien! a donde carajos se habia ido su cerebro!?

-_"Talvez si soy un niño despues de todo...nisiquiera he tenido el valor de confesarle nada...¿y para que? ¿para que se ria en mi cara diciendo que soy muy niño para ella? Si tan solo encontrara un forma de hacerle ver que ya no soy un niño...momento!- _Se paro de la banca como un resorte y corrio escaleras abajo y siguio por las calles con desesperacion hasta llegar al hotel donde se quedaba Temari y entro deprisa sin siquiera avisarle a la recepcionista a quien visitaria y subio a grandes pasos hasta el tercer piso.- _36...37...38...39 AQUI!_- Se felicito mentalmente y toco la puerta del cuarto, espero nada paciente unos segundos y volvio a tocar, esta vez con mas fuerza.

Escucho pasos, ella se ririgia a abrirle, su cara tomo una expresion seria y decidida. La puerta se abrio lentamente y frente a él aparecio Temari envuelta en una bata de baño con el cabello algo mojado por la ducha que lo miraba confundida.

-Shikamaru? Es tarde. Que haces aqui? Paso algo malo?

Él nisiquiera respondio, abrio la puerta mas y entro y cerro tras de si. Temari lo miro sorprendida pero no dijo nada cuando Shikamaru la tomo por la muñeca y la jalo aun mas adentro de la habitacion, al llegar a la sala la arrojo con rudeza sobre el sofa mas grande y Temari lo miro confundida.

_-Ahora quien es el niño?- _Penso con arrogancia y una media sonrisa de lado se formo en su cara. mientras a unta piez se quitaba las sandalias y comenzaba a desabrocharce el chaleco y camisa.

Temar lo miro entendiendo lo que se traia, lo cual la sorprendio bastante, ¿A donde se habia ido el tierno y sereno Shikamaru? Todo eso era tan...¿problematico?. Supuso que era era la palabra que lo describia mejor. Entonces lo vio desahacerse la coleta y alborotar su cabello, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente y no habia dejado de verla desde que comenzo a desvestirce, como adviertiendole lo uqe pasaria, y parecia tambien que se estaba divirtiendo con todo aquello.

-Shikamaru...que es todo esto?- Se mordio la lengua cuando vio que iba a tartamudear pero él lo notoy solto una carcajada siniestra y se acerco aun revolviendoce el cabello, haciendolo lucir mas salvaje mientras sus ojos brillaban con una intencidad casi segadora ante la pregunta y ahora tenia una sonrisa completa mostrando sus perfectos dientes. El llego hacia ella y coloco sus amplias manos sobre sus hombros y bajaba la tela de la bata dejandolos descubiertos, su mirada se desvio un momento hacia su piel pero enseguida regreso a mirarla.

-Hoy voy a provarte algo Temari.-Sonrio con burla y le deshizo el nudo de la bata.

-Y que te hace pensar que quiero dejar que me toques?- Lo miro encogerce de hombros y volver a sonreir.

-Talvez sea el echo de que te siento temblar bajo mi.- Temari abrio la boca para contestar pero Shikamaru la callo con un beso posecivo y se encargo de abrirle completamente la bata y meter sus manos explorando su piel compltamente expuesta y la sintio estremecerce e inmediatamente correspondio al beso a lo que él se separo triunfante.- Y bien?

-Que? Quieres que te aplauda?- Pregunto enojada.

-Mmmm no estaria mal- Se tomo la barbilla y miro al techo como si de verdad lo pensara.- Tambien podrias pedirmelo.- Sonrio y regreso la mirada a ella.

-Eso jamas!

-Demaciado orgullo como para una simple peticion?

-Si!

-Lo suponia, pero no te preocupes mi linda Temari, aunque to boca se niegue a hacerlo, tu cuerpo ya me lo esta rogando.- Se inclino sobre ella y comenzo a besarla por boca, barbilla, cuello, senos y...desendiendo. Temari lo sujeto de la cabeza despues de dejarlo hacer por unos minutos hasta que no aguanto mas y alzo ante ella.- Ya? Seras impaciente.- Fingio desilucion pero por dentro se estaba consumiento desde hacia ya tiempo. Rapitamente se alzo y deshizo del pantalon y ropa interior mientras temari se quitaba del todo la bata y las prendar eran arrojadas a un lado del sillon y los amantes volvian a hacia el otro.

Esta vez Shikamaru la recosto a lo largo de sillon que agradecia fuera amplio y se colocaba sobre y entre ella, sujeto sus manos e hizo que las colocara alrededor de su cuello para sostenerce de él. Shikamaru apoyo los brazos a ambos lados de la cara de Temari para no dejarle caer su peso y la beso denuevo mientras se hundia en ella.

Con movimientos freneticos y largos comenzaron sus movimientos sin ninguna contemplacion, Shikamaru parecia ser mucho mas apacionado que ella, habia quitado una mano y ahora la tienia firmemente sujeta por la cintura mientras se mordia el labio con fuerza al punto de hacerlo sangrar, el rostro de ella estaba demaciado sonrojado y gritaba con tal fuerza que parecia que jamas en su vida le habia pasado algo mejor.

Temari se inclino hacia él y lo beso bebiendo de su sangre y colocando sus piernas al rededor de el mientras le pedia con la mirad que acabara con eso, parecia ser demaciado para ella como para soportarlo; pero el la ignora y sigue, no quiere terminar, no aun, no quiere que ella olvide eso, que el la toco, que es de él.

Temari se contrajo y apreto entre sus piernas mientras él sentia una agradable pesion en su miembro al punto de apretar los dientes para recuperar algo de autocontrol y seguir moviendose de forma salveje mientras ella gritaba su orgasmo, no peso mucho antes de que él desidiera mandarlo al carajo y hacer lo mismo uniendocele al grito de ella con un rugido propio y dejarce caer sobre ella incapaz de moverse, pero a ella no le importa.

Shikamaru se atreve a mirarla a los ojos mientras sus agitadas respiraciones estan acompasadas al igual que el latido de sus corazones. Ella tambien lo mira fijamente con los labios levemente abiertos y mejillas sonrojadas.

-No soy un niño, Temari- Susurra Shikamru y sus ojos le miran con intencidad que parecia quemarla, las palabras fueron dichas con un tono tan dulce que hizo que ella sonriera.

-Lo se, yo nunca lo he creido.

Y antes de que nada mas fuera dicho, Temari lo besaba, muy lentamente y con pureza, solo eso.

A partir de eso, Shikamaru y Temari caminaban por las calles tomados de la mano, simpre con una sonrisa en la cara, y cada vez que alguien los miraba simbrados o hacia algun comentario para su disgusto, Shikamaru la tomaba por la cintura posecivamente y la besaba con tanta pasion que dejaba a los demas con la boca abierta.

Él no era un niño.

* * *

**Y bien? Felicitaciones? Tomatazos? Sea cual sere feliz de conocer su opinion.**

**Besos!**


End file.
